


Liberosis

by TentacleBubbles



Series: Strange Words [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Libero pun, M/M, because Asahi is an angsty little baby, because yes I love them, but its sweet, idk man I just saw the word and I'm like I WILL DO IT, so i did it, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentacleBubbles/pseuds/TentacleBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liberosis</p><p>'The desire to care less about things'</p><p>Or</p><p>Asahi overthinks a lot and Noya's always there to save him before he drowns in his thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberosis

**Liberosis**

_The desire to care less about things._

Azumane Asahi can’t remember where he read it, but the word comes to him a lot.

It peeks at him whenever he feels all the stares he gets for being too tall, too clumsy, too nice, too scary, too much.

It pops up in the middle of conversations overwhelmingly full of small talk, and Asahi’s overwhelmingly full of unease at not being able to escape.

It likes to pass by whenever Asahi agrees to shoulder a group project, to getting more responsibility, to taking more work, just because he didn’t know how to say no unless he was too scared of saying yes.

It especially likes to stare at him, whenever he’s around his friend Nishinoya Yuu. And it’s not just because of the pun that never failed to make him smile even just a little.

It goes like this;

Asahi would see Nishinoya Yuu, shorter than him but larger than life, effortlessly cool because of all the effort his enthusiasm equals to.

Asahi would think, like he always does, that Noya doesn’t have any problems with caring about things like what other people think and what’s polite and what’s not and other things like that.

Asahi thinks the word would probably never apply to someone like Noya, who really only cared about important things like friends and family and life and goals.

Asahi thinks he’d like to feel like he cares more about his friends and family and his life and his goals. Sometimes he wonders if he even had any of those.

Noya would notice that Asahi’s been thinking about something, and he’s not sure what it is but he can guess it’s probably heavy.

Noya would nudge Asahi and tell a joke, and somehow it would be appropriate and Asahi would laugh, would get pulled out of his thoughts and back into the world where he can see he has friends, he has family and a life and his own goals. Noya would remind him, without knowing it, that these things don’t always have to be separate.

And Asahi would forget all about the word, unless it’s the pun, at least until he forgets that he’s forgotten and he’s reminded about it again.

But that’s alright, because it’s just a word, and as much as it comes back to him so does everything else, and so does Noya.

And Asahi really liked Noya.


End file.
